


Akimichi Family Secret

by LordRebeccaSama



Category: Naruto
Genre: Academy, Chips - Freeform, Family Justu, Gen, Justu, Ninja Academy, Storage Scroll, Techniques, Top Secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordRebeccaSama/pseuds/LordRebeccaSama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, Chouji, me and Akamaru have a question.” <br/>“What?” Chouji asked.<br/>“How do you always have a bag full of chips with you? Don’t you ever run out?” Kiba asked, Akamaru barked as well. <br/>“Family secret," Chouji said.</p>
<p>Oneshot. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Akimichi Family Secret

"Okay, Chouji, I'm going to teach you a secret family justu," Chouza told his son. Chouji was six and he was about to start at the ninja academy. He would need to know this justu for the long days spent away from home.

Chouji's eyes widened. "What is it?"

Chouza chuckled. "Haven't you always wondered how I could always give you a bag of chips when you are hungry?"

Chouji nodded happily.

"Okay, have you ever heard of storage scrolls?"

Chouji looked thoughtful. "Umm, I think mom mentioned something like that once."

"Well, a storage scroll is just a normal scroll like this," Chouza pulled a scroll out of his pocket and rolled it out in front of his son, "but it has places in it that are used for holding stuff. The kanji in the center tells you what is in the seal. They can be used for weapons or supplies or food."

"Food?"

Chouza nodded. "That is what the Akimichi clan generally uses these scrolls for. You know that we must constantly eat to replenish our chakra, but when you're out on a mission, it will be a hassle to carry around a second bag only filled with food." Chouji nodded. "So, our clan has perfected this seal, and now, since you're off to the academy, it's time to teach it to you."

"Really?"

"Yes," Chouza said and nodded. Chouji jumped up and cheered.

"Yay!"

Chouza waited for his son to calm down and sit back on the ground.

"Now, you must promise me that you will never tell anyone that you have a scroll full of food."

Chouji looked sincerely at his father. "I promise."

"Good, so watch carefully." Chouza taught his son how make the seal and store things inside of them. All that he needed to do to get the chips or other foodstuffs out is to insert a small amount of chakra into the seal. That's why there were multiple seals because each one would only have one bag of chips in it.

"Chouji, keep this with you at all times and make sure you keep it stocked. Also, make sure no one sees you taking chips out, alright?"

"Yeah," Chouji said, picking up the scroll. He stood up and hugged his father. "Thanks, dad."

Chouza hugged his young son back. "No problem, son."

Chouji broke away and ran smiling back to his room.

Six years later, Chouji found himself munching on chips in the academy. Shikamaru sat down next to him and laid his head back on the table.

"Good morning, Shika," he said with his mouth full of chips. Shikamaru grunted in greeting.

"Hey guys!" Kiba said as he walked over to their seats.

"Hiya, Kiba!" Chouji said. Shikamaru lifted his head for a second then laid it back down.

"Troublesome."

"You think everything is troublesome," Kiba complained. "Hey, Chouji, me and Akamaru have a question."

"What?" Chouji asked, shoving another handful of chips in his mouth.

"How do you always have a bag full of chips with you? Don't you ever run out?" Kiba asked, Akamaru barked as well.

"Family secret," Chouji said.

"Hmph. Come on, why won't you tell us?"

"I can't. I promised my father," Chouji said and crumbled up the empty bag of chips, pulling it into his lap.

"Please?" Kiba begged.

"Sorry, no," he said. He pulled the storage scroll slightly out of his pocket and sealed the empty bag into the seal that was made for garbage.

"Please, Chouji, I'll buy you BBQ," Kiba said.

"You guys are so troublesome," Shikamaru said. In the two seconds that Kiba turned to look at Shikamaru as he talked, Chouji had already unsealed a new bag of chips and hid the scroll back in his pockets.

Kiba turned back to Chouji who was happily munching on his chips. "What? How? Huh?"

"Like I said, Kiba, family secret."


End file.
